


How You Make Me Feel

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [182]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Communication, Drabble, Lack of Communication, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Relationship Negotiation, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Deathmask hates how Aphrodite makes him feel sometimes. So they talk about it, after a confrontation has them both off kilter.





	How You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 2-22-2018)

Mephisto growls lowly at Aphrodite, pinning the taller Saint against the wall. Aphrodite looks far too smug, and it’s pissing him off. Or making him aroused, he’s not actually sure which.

“You shut up! I could fuck you if I wanted to!” He hisses at his lover. Aphrodite looks smug.

“Are you entirely certain, dear, sweet Mephisto? You haven’t so far in our… dalliance. You seem to take fantastic pleasure in getting fucked, actually.” Aphrodite draws a perfectly manicured fingernail down Mephisto’s throat, and he shudders, skin prickling with gooseflesh.

“Sh-shut up,” he says, and it comes out far breathier than he intended. Aphrodite smirks, and uses his greater height to reverse their positions, pinning Mephisto to the wall instead. He sucks in a shaky breath- why had they been fighting again? Had they been fighting, or had he overreacted? Aphrodite kisses him, pushing a leg between Mephisto’s and pinning his hands above him, slim, pretty hands like shackles around his wrists. When Aphrodite finally lets him up for air he’s panting, definitely aroused.

“You know that Shura thinks you’re the receiving partner, right?” He says anyway, because sometimes his brain is extremely one track. Aphrodite rolls his eyes.

“The whole idea of having a dedicated receiving partner and a dedicated giving partner is outdated and passé, you know.” He huffs. “Just because I enjoy fashion and gardening and pretty things doesn’t make me a passive sex partner. This is stupid.” Mephisto blinks, confused.

“But you just said I couldn’t top.” He points out. Aphrodite pecks him on the nose, looking indulgent.

“No, I said you didn’t want to. Unless my intuition is wrong? Well, think about it seriously, darling boy. Do you want to top?” Aphrodite slides his hands around to grope Mephisto’s ass firmly, and he moans.

“I- not really. I mean, I could try. We probably should try at some point, but right now? No,” he mutters, a touch ashamed. “God dammit, why do you always have this effect on me?!” He growls, and Aphrodite looks concerned, tipping his chin up with gentle fingers and kissing him, soft and sweet.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Mephisto. I know society deems it less manly or some other bullshit, but that’s not true here, at all. You don’t have to be in rigorous control, it’s okay to be vulnerable, Mephisto. And I’m honored that you trust me with your vulnerability. I should have told you before now.” Aphrodite holds him close, and Mephisto buries his face in the Pisces Saint’s shoulder, embarrassed and comforted in equal measures.

“Okay,” he mutters against Aphrodite’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
